Wszystko będzie dobrze
by janaeltoho
Summary: Hermiona i Bill żyją w szczęśliwym związku. Jak do tego doszło? Co w ich życiu zmieniła wojna? Czy wspólnie uda im się rozwiązać największą zagadkę w historii magii? 7 tom niekanoniczny, wprowadzone zmiany.
1. Chapter 1

**Zaczęłam zupełnie nowy, inny tekst. Miłego czytania :)**

 **Wszystko będzie dobrze**

Hermiona nie mogła na niczym skupić swojej uwagi. Miotała się po kuchni bez celu, przekładała naczynia, rozkładała obrus na ciemnym, dębowym stole by po chwili go zdjąć i rzucić na fotel. Nieobecność męża wprawiała ją w stan stałego rozdrażnienia i rozedrgania wewnętrznego. Nigdy nie wiedziała czy kolejna sowa, stukająca w okno nie przynosi informacji o tragicznym wypadku, szalonym czarodzieju, który postanowił jednym zaklęciem odebrać jej szczęście. Gdy po raz trzeci wygładzała fałdy koronkowego obrusu, śmiała się sama z siebie i swojego irracjonalnego zachowania.

Głupia. Wiedziała, że nic złego się nie wydarzy ale, jak to kobieta, wyobrażała sobie wszystkie możliwie najczarniejsze scenariusze. Wizualizowała sobie tragedie, próbując jednocześnie nie przypalić zupy. Potem, gdy już posprzątała dom i na powrót nabałaganiła, siadała w dużym, miękkim fotelu i starała się wybić sobie z głowy straszne, sunące w myślach wizje. Rozpalała w kominku jednym machnięciem różdżki i przykrywała pledem zmarznięte stopy, czekała.

Był zimny, listopadowy wieczór roku 2000. Na dworze trwała pierwsza, zimowa zadymka, wiatr dudnił i świszczał, unosząc płatki śniegu. Czerniejące na horyzoncie drzewa, ogołocone z liści, przyozdabiał biały puch, grubą warstwą oblepiał szyby i zachodnią ścianę małego domku. Młoda pani Weasley czytała nową książkę Irminy Zabini o nowościach w magomedycynie i co jakiś czas spoglądała z zachwytem przez okno. Lubiła patrzeć, jak pada śnieg, jak bieleją pagórki wokół domu. Gdy szukali miejsca, w którym będą mieszkać nie spodziewali się, że trafi im się domek w tak uroczej, spokojnej i pięknej okolicy. Budynek został zbudowany na małym wzniesieniu, z dwóch stron odgrodzony był ścianą lasu, za którym znajdowało się niewielkie jeziorko. Teraz, gdy liście opadły , drzewa rzucały kanciaste szkieletopodobne cienie. Hermiona nie przepadała za nimi. Czasem, gdy była sama, wydawało jej się, że w tych cieniach kryje się coś o wiele gorszego. Na samą myśl o tym wstrząsał nią dreszcz strachu ale była rozsądna i szybko się opamiętywała. W Czterech Wiatrach Hermiona czuła się tak bezpiecznie, jak nigdy dotąd.

\- Mógłby już wrócić – rzuciła w przestrzeń i spróbowała skupić się na czytanym tekście. Nie mogła, litery nie składały się w logiczną całość, rozmywały się i wirowały, gdy tańczyło na nich światło, padające z kominka. Zamknęła książkę, zrezygnowana i mimowolnie zaczęła wspominać.

 _Odgłosy fajerwerków ucichły, niebo znów pociemniało, nierozświetlane kolorowymi błyskami. Wielka feta dobiegała końca. Czarodzieje w odświętnych szatach wracali do Wielkiej Sali by po raz ostatni tego wieczoru spojrzeć na jej zniszczone mury i pożegnać przyjaciół, niektórych na zawsze. Wśród obecnych brakowało wielu osób, miejsce obok George'a , które do tej pory zawsze zajmował Fred, ziało przeraźliwą pustką. Radość z pokonania Voldemorta przyćmiła ogromna cena, jaką zapłacili za zwycięstwo. Hermiona rozejrzała się, szukając wśród zgromadzonych swoich najbliższych. Weasleyowie siedzieli stłoczeni w jednym końcu stołu Gryffindoru, wokół nich unosiła się aura przejmującego smutku. Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową w niemym odruchu zaprzeczenia, nie podejdzie do nich, nie da rady. Harry siedział sam, bezmyślnie wpatrywał się w jedną z pustych mis. Mechanicznie sięgał po puchar i upijał z niego spory łyk, jednak alkohol nie był w stanie przytępić ćmiącego bólu, który rozrywał mu czaszkę. Wielka Sala opustoszała, większość gości rozeszła się, część z nich nocowała w Hogsmeade, niektórzy mieli pozostać w hogwarckich dormitoriach. Zrezygnowana Hermiona skierowała się do wyjścia, kiwając ręką na pożegnanie lecz nie doczekała się odpowiedzi. Krzywiła się idąc, buty wpiły jej się w stopy, obcasy były dla niej zdecydowanie zbyt wysokie._

 _\- Hermiono! – usłyszała głos Rona i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. – Poczekaj. Zostajesz dzisiaj w Hogsmeade?_

 _Przytaknęła. Dzień wcześniej zarezerwowała sobie pokój w Trzech miotłach. Nie zamierzała spędzać nocy w swoim starym dormitorium, które uparcie przypominałoby jej tragiczne wydarzenia sprzed kilku tygodni. Osobiście uważała, że zbyt wcześnie zaczęto świętować koniec wojny. Jeszcze nie uczczono w odpowiedni sposób poległych, nie rozpoczęto odbudowy Hogwartu, nie skończono żałoby… Jednak przyszła, byli prawie wszyscy, którzy brali czynny udział w Bitwie o Hogwart, wszyscy, którzy przeżyli. Zabrali ze sobą rodziny i przyjaciół. Wspólnie wznosili toasty za tych, którzy polegli._

 _\- Odprowadzę cię, nie powinnaś iść sama – powiedział, biorąc ją pod rękę i prowadząc do wyjścia._

 _\- Dziękuję Ron, poradziłabym sobie, jestem już dużą dziewczynką – Hermiona uśmiechała się szeroko, a w kącikach jej oczu pojawiły się maleńkie zmarszczki. – Jednak będzie mi dużo raźniej w takim towarzystwie._

 _Wieczór był ciepły, powietrze pachniało wiosną, świerszcze grały w trawie, rozrywając ciszę.Droga do wioski zdawała się być o wiele dłuższa niż kiedyś, a Hogwart z oddali wyglądał żałośnie. Hermiona ze smutkiem spojrzała na zamek. Poszarpane mury ostro odcinały się na tle nieba, brakowało wież zwalonych i roztrzaskanych w gruzy, a także rzeźb i maszkaronów, które do tej pory zdobiły blanki. Ciszę przerwało głębokie westchnięcie dziewczyny._

 _\- Straszny widok – rzucił beznamiętnie rudzielec, głaszcząc ją po ramieniu. – Nie przejmuj się, niedługo odzyska swój dawny wygląd._

 _\- Wiem ale to już nie będzie to samo, nie uważasz? – odwróciła się plecami do szkoły i przyspieszyła kroku, ciągnąc za sobą Weasleya. Szli w milczeniu przez co droga dłużyła się niemiłosiernie. Po kilku minutach Ron nie wytrzymał._

 _\- Hermiono, muszę cię o coś zapytać – patrzył na nią natarczywie, niemalże błagalnie. – Ja… Wiesz, dobrze wiesz, że cię kocham. Zawsze cię kochałem. Muszę wiedzieć czy coś do mnie czujesz, czy mogę mieć nadzieję na to, że kiedyś będziemy razem. Nie mogę dłużej czekać, bo oszaleję. Hermiono, zwariuję, rozumiesz?_

 _Stali na wprost siebie, jak sparaliżowani. Żeby spojrzeć na Rona Hermiona musiała zadrzeć głowę wysoko do góry. Twarz miał napiętą, ściągniętą zmęczeniem i smutkiem, rysy wyostrzyły mu się w promieniach księżycowego światła. Dziewczyna opuściła ręce wzdłuż ciała, była niezdrowo szczupła i wiotka. Długa podróż w poszukiwaniu Horcruxów dała im się wszystkim we znaki. Ona, Ronald i Harry zmienili się przez ten czas nie tylko fizycznie, dojrzeli, a niektóre wydarzenia pozostawiły rany, których nie dało się uleczyć. Może przez świadomość tego faktu, a może wiedziony przeczuciem Weasley przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił, doskonale zrozumiał co chciała mu przekazać. Oczy miała przepełnione żalem, nie potrzebowali słów. Hermiona szlochała rozpaczliwie, wciskając twarz w szatę na piersiach przyjaciela._

 _\- Ron, tak mi przykro – łkała, a on głaskał ją po krótkich, aksamitnych włosach._

 _\- Wiem, malutka, mnie też jest przykro. Wszystko będzie dobrze._

 _Tej nocy rozstali się na dobre, zapominając o wszystkich momentach, gdzie przekroczyli granice przyjaźni._

 _W małym, nieładnie urządzonym pokoiku w Trzech Miotłach Hermiona długo nie mogła zasnąć, wpatrując się w sufit._

 ****Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy w saloniku zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno. Ogień w kominku wygasł, a słońce ostatecznie skryło się za horyzontem i zastąpił je wąski, blady rogal księżyca. Hermiona zgłodniała, a wspomnienie świeżych, żurawinowych bułeczek Molly Weasley wezwało ją do kuchni. Z trudem dźwignęła się z fotela i stęknęła głucho z wysiłku. Poczłapała do kuchni i z uśmiechem na ustach zaczęła przetrząsać szafki. Zanim natrafiła na ukryte smakołyki w korytarzu rozległ się szczęk zamka, a następnie kroki. Kobieta zamarła.

\- Wróciłem! – oznajmił przybysz. – Czemu nikt mnie nie wita?! – zawołał ze śmiechem i udawaną urazą. Bagaże, ciężka kurtka z czarnej skóry i kapelusz z szerokim rondem upadły z głuchym łoskotem na podłogę w przedpokoju.

\- Lumos – mruknął, wyciągając przed siebie różdżkę. Roześmiał się serdecznie na widok żony, która pisnęła z radości, jak podlotek i stęskniona, rzuciła mu się w ramiona.

\- Ale jesteś gruba! – wydusił Bill między pocałunkami.

\- Mogłabym skłamać, że objadałam się z żalu za tobą ale twój syn skutecznie uniemożliwia mi kłamstwa dość celnymi kopniakami w wątrobę – odpowiedziała na zaczepkę i przyjrzała się Billowi z uwagą. Pachniał wiatrem i śniegiem, musiał nie golić się od kilku dni, gdyż szczękę pokrywała mu gęsta, ostra szczecina zarostu. Poza tym nie zmienił się w ogóle. Chociaż przez chwilę mogłaby przysiąc, że jest wyższy i bardziej żylasty niż przed wyjazdem. Ot, złudzenie, gra światła. Weasley przyklęknął i przytulił rudą głowę do wydatnego brzucha Hermiony.

\- Tata już wrócił – szepnął, gdzieś w okolice jej pępka. – Skończyło się rozpieszczanie przez mamę, teraz będę wychowywał cię na prawdziwego mężczyznę. Zaczniemy od nauki latania na miotle – mówił, głaszcząc lędźwie i brzuch żony. Czuł, jak dziecko w jej łonie porusza się nieznacznie. Hemiona parsknęła krótkim śmiechem.

\- Chyba ci nie uwierzył, zdaje się, że się obrócił – dotknęła końcami palców blizna na twarzy mężczyzny. – Chodź, na pewno jesteś głodny.

Weasley posłusznie wstał i poszedł za Hermioną, wlepiając w nią pełne cielęcego zachwytu spojrzenie.

\- Była tu dzisiaj Molly, przyniosła wałówkę dla swojego syneczka – rzuciła przez ramię i widząc szeroki uśmiech męża, dodała – ale najpierw musisz zjeść moją zupę.

Bill znakomicie udał rozpacz, załamując ręce, a potem wznosząc je ku niebu:

\- Byle przeżyć! – zawołał i zgrabnie uniknął rzuconej w jego kierunku ścierki.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Enjoy :)_**

 _Była pełnia lata, gdy Hermiona zjawiła się w Turcji by tam rozpocząć samodzielne badanie nad klątwą rzuconą, rzekomo, po raz pierwszy przez Parysa. Wstępnie przeprowadzone przez Billa Weasleya testy jednoznacznie wskazywały na autentyczność tych podejrzeń. Kwestia była o tyle interesująca, że nigdy wcześniej, w całej historii magii, nie została poruszona. Czarodzieje od wieków zdawali sobie sprawę z istnienia dowodów na istnienie Parysa, mimo, że próbowali upchnąć tę historię między bajki i mity. Granger zdecydowała się na wyjazd kierowana nadzieją, że dzięki temu uda jej się choć trochę odmienić i może przy okazji ustabilizować swoje życie zanim rozpocznie studia nad magomedycyną. Po cichu liczyła, że rozwiązanie zagadki Parysa i powiązanie go z powstaniem klątwy mordującej umożliwiłoby jej zlikwidowanie lub chociaż unieszkodliwienie zaklęcia._

 _Skierowała swoje kroki do wynajętego pokoju z nadzieją, że uda jej się trafić tam samodzielnie. Nigdy wcześniej nie była w Turcji i traktowała ten wyjazd nie tylko, jako naukowe ale również turystyczne doświadczenie. Słońce bezlitośnie prażyło wszystko na co padały jego promienie, Hermiona rozglądała się z ciekawością, obserwując mijane budynki, uliczki i zaułki. Miasteczko było wyludnione i spotkanie kogoś miejscowego graniczyło z cudem. Dziewczyna pluła sobie w brodę, że nie posłuchała rady Billa by wybrać świstoklik uruchamiany wczesnym rankiem lub wieczorem, gdy miasto wracało do życia. Na swoje nieszczęście na wzgórzach_ _Hisarlık pojawiła się w porze południowego wypoczynku i czuła się, jakby była ostatnim człowiekiem na Ziemi. Jej wiedza o greckich czarodziejach była obszerna jeśli chodziło o czasy antyczne lecz współcześnie liczba czarodziejów zmniejszyła się, ponad to nie afiszowali się ze swoim istnieniem i praktykami. W czasie drugiej wojny, gdy Anglia brała czynny udział w starciach i przez osobę Harry'ego znajdowała się w centrum wydarzeń, Grecy ukrywali się. Ich naród odsunął się od Światowej Organizacji Czarodziejów, zresztą nie tylko oni. Magowie greccy, hiszpańscy, polscy a także amerykańscy odmówili anglikom pomocy, nie uważali wzięcia udziału w bitwie za swój obowiązek i chcieli jak najdalej odsunąć się od Voldemorta. W przeciwieństwie do Ministerstwa, Hermiona nie miała im tego za złe i doskonale rozumiała ich postawę. Wojna jednak dobiegła końca, Voldemort został pokonany, a integracja między czarodziejami nadal była utrudniona._

 _Hermiona wiedziała od Billa, że największe skupiska greckich magów znajdują się w miasteczkach zbudowanych na ruinach kolebki czarodziejskiego świata – Troi. Mówiono, że jednym z praojców czarodziejów był mitologiczny Parys, a jedynym dowodem jego istnienia była klątwa niosąca śmierć, czar, który na czole Harry'ego Pottera narysował bliznę i rozdarł duszę Czarnego Pana, łącząc ich losy w jedyny i niepowtarzalny sposób._

 _Hermiona zamierzała wesprzeć swoje poszukiwania na badaniach prowadzonych przez najstarszego Weasleya, który, jak się niespodziewanie okazało, podczas swojego pobytu w Anglii nieustannie ciągnął swoje małe, prywatne śledztwo. Mozolna i trudna praca na odległość przyniosła efekty, które mogły mieć przełomowy wpływ na powszechnie znaną historię magii. Bill zwierzył się Hermionie ze swoich osiągnięć, gdy pewnego wieczoru w Norze siedzieli przy kominku, pijąc kremowe piwo i uparcie omijając temat śmierci Freda. Mężczyzna przypuszczał co takie wyznanie może wywołać w wiecznie dociekliwej i piekielnie inteligentnej pannie Granger. Dziewczyna w ciągu tygodnia zakończyła lekturę wszystkich jego notatek, podzieliła się własnymi przypuszczeniami i nadziejami, a także spakowała walizkę i stanęła w drzwiach – pewna siebie, odważna. Zabrała ze sobą najpotrzebniejsze materiały i wyjechała, po prostu, zostawiając całą rodzinę Weasleyów w szoku. Bill uśmiechał się pod nosem widząc zdumione spojrzenia Rona i Harry'ego, słysząc niedowierzające pytania Ginny. On sam zazdrościł Hermionie najbardziej na świecie, ale za nic by się do tego nie przyznał._

 _Granger westchnęła, ciągnęła za sobą ciężką, nieporęczną walizkę. Bała się publicznie użyć magii w obcym miejscu. Nie wiedziała kogo może spotkać, choć była to nierealna obawa, gdyż na ulicach dawnej Troi nie spotkała nawet zbłąkanego psa. Było duszno i gorąco. Po raz setny chwaliła się za podjęcie decyzji o ocięciu włosów. W trakcie poszukiwania horcruxów przeszkadzały jej długie, kręcone, puszyste włosy. Brak łazienek, regularnej, odpowiedniej pielęgnacji i taki prosty, prozaiczny brak siły, zmusił ją do radykalnej zmiany fryzury. Któregoś mroźnego poranka, gdy jeszcze mieszkali w namiocie rozbitym w lesie, tuż przed odejściem Rona, Hermiona nie wytrzymała. Potem obwiniała za to również zgubny wpływ medalionu ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że jedynie usprawiedliwia się w ten sposób. Wiedziona impulsem, złapała za nożyczki i ostrzygła się krótko, brzydko, prawie przy samej skórze. Teraz, gdy włosy zaczęły odrastać, wspomnienie tamtego uczucia nieznacznie zacierało się w jej pamięci, lecz nadal potrafiła przypomnieć sobie dreszcz podniecenia, który wstrząsnął nią, gdy po raz pierwszy przejrzała się w lustrze. Gdy skołtunione kosmyki przestały przysłaniać jej twarz stała się inną kobieta, która bez lęku patrzyła sobie w oczy, dotychczas mniej wyraziste. Nagle okazało się, że wcale nie były brązowe. Ich żywy kolor zmieniał się wraz z grą światła, samopoczuciem Hermiony, a nawet pod wpływem potoku myśli przesuwających się przez jej głowę. Mieniły się nieustannie, raz zielone, raz brązowe, a czasem nabierały prawie czarnej, głębokiej barwy. Niepospolita osoba była właścicielką takich oczu, szczupłej buzi i pełnych, symetrycznie wykrojonych ust._

 _Po kilki minutach samotnej przechadzki, dziewczyna zobaczyła niewielki, dwupiętrowy budynek. Wyglądał na świeżo bielony czym odróżniał się od innych domów stojących przy ulicy. Przyozdobiony był dwoma balkonami z balustradkami i doniczkami pełnymi kwiatów, drewnianymi okiennicami i rzeczą najważniejszą – szyldem z wytrawionym napisem „Motel". Hermiona z ulgą weszła na skrzypiące schodki i chwyciła za mosiężną klamkę. Niespodziewane szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka rzuciło nią o ziemię i zawyła z bólu, gdy uderzyła kolanami o ziemię._

 _Świstoklik zamontowany w drzwiach hotelu przeniósł ją do ciemnego, śmierdzącego stęchlizną pomieszczenia. Walizka, którą wcześniej kurczowo ściskała, upadła z łoskotem na podłogę, a dziewczynie żołądek podjechał do gardła ze strachu._

 _\- Granger? – usłyszała szorstki, głęboki głos z obcym akcentem._

 _\- Tak, to ja – przytaknęła nieśmiało._

 _\- Nareszcie, spodziewaliśmy się ciebie rano – silne ręce podniosły ją z ziemi i otrzepały z kurzu. – Witaj w czarodziejskiej części Turcji._

 **OoOoOo**

Wiatr dął nieznośnie, wdzierając się im pod płaszcze i szarpiąc szale. Włosy Hermiony powiewały, rwane silnymi podmuchami. Bill objął żonę ramieniem i przyciągnął ją bliżej.

\- Zimno ci?

\- Nie, nie jest tak źle tyle, że strasznie wieje. Dlaczego nie użyliśmy kominka?

\- Bo mogłabyś w nim utknąć, najdroższa – mruknął pod nosem, a żona szturchnęła go w żebra. – Aua, no co?

Hermiona zdawała sobie sprawę, że łatwiej ją teraz przeskoczyć niż obejść. Nie dość, że była niska i ledwo sięgała Billowi do ramienia, to jeszcze nabrała ponętnego kształtu halloweenowej dyni. Uzdrowiciele twierdzili, że do dnia porodu zostało już niewiele czasu, młodzi państwo Weasley fantastycznie udawali, że perspektywa powiększającej się rodziny wcale ich nie przeraża. Bill miał młodsze rodzeństwo i brał czynny udział w jego wychowywaniu, a nie tak łatwo było nie dopuścić do tego by bliźniaki się nie wysadziły w powietrze. Rudzielec miał nie lada doświadczenie, a Hermiona czerpała swoją wiedzę z książek i z opowieści.

\- Och, rusz się! Wszyscy na nas czekają, a ty się wleczesz – fuknęła i pociągnęła mężczyznę za rękę. Przyjęcie zaręczynowe Harry'ego i Ginny trwało już od co najmniej pół godziny, a oni okropnie się spóźniali. Rano Bill nie mógł wygrzebać się z łóżka, droga powrotna z Iranu zmęczyła go i ciężko było mu przestawić się na angielski czas. Później Hermiona długo płakała, gdy okazało się, że nie wciśnie się w żadną z sukienek jakie posiadała i pod żadnym pozorem nie chciała pozwolić mężowi na transmutację którejś z nich. – Och, nie jestem pewna czy zabraliśmy wszystko. Masz prezent?

\- Oczywiście, że mam. Ciasto od matki też.

\- A to rodziców nie będzie?

\- Tata źle się poczuł i zabrała go do Munga. Wiesz, odkąd nie ma Freda… - głos Billa załamał się. Hermiona pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. U Weasleyów rozmawiało się o wszystkim, tylko nie o tym. Strata jednego z synów odbiła się znacząco na zdrowiu Molly i Arthura. Mężczyzna nagle zaczął mieć duże problemy z sercem, nerwami, a potem nawet z poruszaniem się. Rodzina nadal nie mogła przyzwyczaić się do widoku Arthura wspartego na lasce, idącego ciężkim, posuwistym krokiem. Po walce w bitwie o Hogwart, czekała go długa i żmudna walka z każdym nadchodzącym dniem. – W każdym razie od razu po badaniu go wypuścili, ale mama kazała mu leżeć w łóżku. Zapowiada się to na okropną grypę, a sam pieprzowy niewiele na to pomoże.

Kobieta przywarła silniej do ramienia męża. Gdy minęli zakręt ich oczom ukazał się dom rodziców Harry'ego w Dolinie Godryka. Po gruntownym, kosztownym remoncie Potter zamieszkał w domu Jamesa i Lily. Budynek, który częściowo zniszczony został przez klątwę rzuconą przez Voldemorta miał być miejscem, gdzie nowa rodzina zamierzała budować swoje szczęśliwe wspomnienia. Ginny pięknie i ze smakiem urządziła wnętrza, wkładając w to całe serce.

\- Bill, spójrz! – wykrzyknęła zachwycona. Domek otoczony był drzewami, między którymi błyszczały ognie magicznych lampionów, białe światło migotało na śniegu rozświetlając go całą gamą barw. Ze wszystkich okien sączyły się ciepłe promienie, za muślinowymi firankami tańczyły cienie ludzkich postaci. Dom żył, grał, błyszczał wśród jesiennej, zimnej nocy. Małżeństwo zatrzymało się na chwilę, by nasycić się magicznym widokiem. Mężczyzna ucałował Hermionę w czubek głowy i poprowadził do drzwi.

Później, siedzieli w salonie, ciasno przytuleni na kanapie. Bill obejmował przysypiającą Hermionę, głaskał jej wydatny brzuch, rozmawiał z rodzeństwem i przyjaciółmi, słuchał ich śmiechów i radosnego gwaru. Pomyślał, że przecież nie mógłby pod żadnym innym słońcem w Egipcie, Turcji, Grecji czy Iranie, pod żadnym innym niebem, nigdzie nie byłby tak szczęśliwy, jak tu. W zimnej, deszczowej, zamglonej Anglii, z rodziną i przyjaciółmi, z ukochaną kobietą, której hormony wariowały, jak Pufki pigmejskie wypuszczone z klatki, tu i teraz był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na Ziemi. Gdyby ktoś dwa lata temu powiedział mu, że tak będzie wyglądało jego życie, popukałby się w głowę z niedowierzaniem. Spojrzałby na Hermionę, najlepszą przyjaciółkę swojego najmłodszego brata, siedemnastoletnią, genialną czarownicę i pomyślałby, że ktoś kpi sobie z niego w obrzydliwy sposób. W '98 roku planował ślub z Francuzką Fleur Delacour i zastanawiał się czy przeżyje wojnę. Pod koniec 2000 roku siedział na beżowej sofie należącej do przyszłej pani Potter i nawijał na palec wskazujący brązowy, błyszczący lok przyszłej matki swojego dziecka. Życie było zaskakujące i niesamowite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jest nowy rozdział tylko nie wiem czy warto. Ciekawa jestem czy to opowiadanie w ogóle ktoś czyta i czy warto je kontynuować. Dajcie znać w jakimś komentarzu czy jest sens ;)**

\- Bill! Bill!

\- Złaź, wariatko! Chcesz mnie udusić? – jęknął mężczyzna rozpaczliwie, niespodziewanie wyrwany ze snu.

\- Opublikują nas! Wiesz co to znaczy? Może dostaniemy dofinansowanie na powrót do Turcji i kontynuowanie badań. Bill, rozumiesz?

\- Hermiono, ja się naprawdę bardzo cieszę. Naprawdę, ale jest siódma rano. Wiesz? I wczoraj minął twój termin porodu, a skaczesz po mnie jakbyś była w jak najlepszej formie!

\- Ależ jestem! – zawołała. – Czuję się wspaniale. To po prostu niepojęte, że nas wreszcie docenili. Już się martwiłam, że zmarnowaliśmy cały czas, który poświęciliśmy.

\- Jak to cały? – spytał Bill, przyciągając dziewczynę do siebie i całując. – Gdyby nie zechcieli wydać naszych artykułów uznałabyś, że cały rok wspólnie spędzony w Turcji był zbędny?

Hermiona pokiwała skwapliwie głową, uśmiechając się zalotnie. Oczy Bulla błysnęły dziko, gdy wyciągnął ku niej swe piegowate ręce.

\- Ty wredna wiedźmo – wymruczał w zagłębienie między jej szyją, a ramieniem.

\- Przecież od zawsze ci mówiłam, że jesteś moją nagrodą pocieszenia – zachichotała. – Ej, gdzie z tymi łapami?

\- Tak tylko chciałem… Trochę, no wiesz – mruknął zrezygnowany, gdy Hermiona wstała, poprawiając na sobie nocną koszulkę.

\- Jesteśmy umówieni Uzdrowicielem, więc może zechcesz się zebrać łóżka. Musisz pójść ze mną, a potem wybrać się do rodziców. Molly wczoraj wieczorem pisała, że z Arturem jest już lepiej ale chciałaby żebyś ich odwiedził, potrzebuje pomocy w Norze. Ja wieczorem mam spotkanie w wydawnictwie, musimy omówić warunki współpracy – powiedziała, zasypując zaspanego męża informacjami.

Rudy patrzył na żonę z naganą. Była już na ostatnich nogach, a za nic nie chciała zwolnić tempa.

\- Może poczekałabyś z tym chwilę? Powinnaś teraz odpoczywać… - zaczął lecz Hermiona prychnęła, jak rozjuszona kotka i nie dała mu dokończyć myśli.

\- To przecież nie jest choroba. Sam słyszałeś, jak Molly mówiła, że w każdej ciąży do ostatniej chwili zajmowała się domem. To tylko pewna niedyspozycja.

\- Masz rację, raptem czterokilogramowa i w dodatku ruda niedyspozycja.

\- Ach, od zawsze byłam skazana na ryże plemię – westchnęła teatralnie.

W sypialni powoli zaczynało robić się jasno. Pierwsze promienie słońca wpadały przez małe okienko i rozświetlały małżeńskie łóżko Weasleyów. Bill wyglądał, jak uosobienie jesieni, gdy leżał w białej pościeli z długimi, ciemnorudymi włosami rozsypanymi na poduszce. Miał złocistą, gładką, napiętą na mięśniach skórę, gęsto nakrapianą ciemniejszymi plamkami piegów. Nie wyglądał na swój wiek, choć zbliżał się już do trzydziestych urodzin. Oczy błyszczały mu młodością, a radość przysłoniła cień, jaki pojawił się przez wszystko czego w życiu doświadczył. Za każdym razem, gdy jego wzrok spoczywał na sylwetce żony coś jakby rozświetlało go od środka. Molly często śmiała się, że jej pierworodny syn czci ziemię, po której stąpa Hermiona i wcale się nie myliła. Młodziutka żona w krótkim czasie zawróciła mu w głowie i cały jego dotychczasowy światopogląd przewróciła do góry nogami. Nikt nie podejrzewał, że rozsądna, genialna Hermiona Granger będzie umiała tak bardzo rozkochać w sobie Billa. Tylko Ginny śmiała się z tych opinii, bo na własne oczy widziała, jeszcze za czasów Hogwartu, jak za szwagierką szalał Wiktor Krum. Nic przecież nie dzieje się bez powodu.

OoOoO

 _Herbata smakowała miodem i cynamonem, kubek parzył Hermionie palce ale trzymała go kurczowo, bojąc się wypuścić. Oprócz niej w pokoju siedziały jeszcze cztery osoby, trzech mężczyzn i kobieta. Czekali w milczeniu, zerkając na siebie ukradkiem, aż pojawi się między nimi Leonhard. Mężczyzna miał być jednym z najwyższych rangą czarodziejów żyjących w Turcji. Gdy już przybyli na miejsce spotkania towarzysze udzielili Hermionie pierwszych pospiesznych wyjaśnień, między innymi tych dotyczących hierarchii obowiązującej w ich świecie. U greckich magów nadal funkcjonował system kastowy lecz nie taki, jaki próbowano zaprowadzić w Anglii. Nie był to podział ze względu na czystość krwi i ilość złota w skarbcu, lecz rozróżnienie czarodziejów przez wzgląd na talent magiczny, umiejętności i osiągnięcia. Granger uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl o minie Malfoy'a, gdy usłyszałby o takiej niesprawiedliwości._

 _Jon, jeden z mężczyzn, pełnił rolę przewodnika dziewczyny. W pierwszej chwili Hermiona pomyślała, ze czarodziej wygląda jak udane połączenie góry z wilkołakiem. Był wysoki i postawny, twarz i odsłonięte przedramiona miał porośnięte gęstymi, ciemnymi włosami. Wyglądał groźnie lecz już od samego początku dał się poznać, jako człowiek o przyjaznym usposobieniu. Oprócz Jona i Hermiony w salonie czekali jeszcze Kosma, Chris – młody Amerykanin, niewiele starszy od Granger i Eulalia. Kobieta była dużo starsza od reszty zgromadzonych, angielka dawała jej jakieś osiemdziesiąt lat i nawet biorąc pod uwagę długie życie czarodziejów czystej krwi Eulalia wyglądała staro. Twarz miała głęboko pobrużdżoną, rzadkie, siwe włosy opadały jej na ramiona smętnymi kosmykami. Ubrana była w burą, bezkształtną wełnianą szatę. Gdyby nie jej oczy błyszczące żywą inteligencją i mądrością, można by było wziąć ją za lekko obłąkaną._

 _Atmosfera zaczęła robić się lekko napięta, gdyż cisza zawisła w powietrzu ciężkim całunem. Czyjeś nogi zaszurały nerwowo o podłogę. Hermiona drgnęła z odrazą, gdy jej wzrok przyciągnęła bawiącą się skórką chleba mysz._

OoOoOoO

Profesor Dickens rozejrzał się po klasie z niezadowoleniem. Według niego uczniowie coraz mniej przykładali się do nauki, lub głupieli całymi stadami. Pamiętał czasy, gdy lekcje historii magii były o wiele mniej ciekawe, jego pierwszy nauczyciel prawie zanudził na śmierć kilka młodych pokoleń czarodziejów. Dickens nie miał sobie w tej kwestii nic do zarzucenia, zwłaszcza, że historia po pokonaniu Czarnego Pana była prosta i przyjemna, nie to co dwieście lat wcześniej.

\- Nikt nie zna odpowiedzi na moje pytanie? – zaskrzeczał z niezadowoleniem nauczyciel. – Panie O'Brien? Powie mi pan coś jeszcze o Parysie czy to już dno pańskiej wiedzy?

Mike stał w swojej ławce, czerwony ze wstydu, nie podnosił wzroku z blatu biurka.

\- No trudno, panie O'Brien. Nędzny, nędzny i nic więcej, siadaj. Ktoś inny? No jeśli nie o Parysie, to może najnowsza historia, kto opowie mi o Leonhardzie Tsatsos? Jego współpracy z naszymi czarodziejami i o tym jak przyczynili się do rozwikłania tajemnicy Parysa.

Uczniowie piątego roku Gryffindoru i Slytherinu milczeli, jak zaklęci i udawali, że nie istnieją. Tylko jeden z chłopców nieprzerwanie trzymał w górze rękę i zgłaszał swoją chęć odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie. Dickens prychnął.

\- Weasley, wiem, że wiesz. Dasz szansę kolegom żeby się bardziej pogrążyć? Ktokolwiek? Wszyscy, jak tu siedzicie powinniście nie otrzymać zaliczenia przedmiotu. Tak, Weasley, wszyscy. To się nazywa odpowiedzialność grupowa, niestety zakazana przez przepisy szkoły. Dobrze, Aaron, oświeć resztę grupy.

Twarz rudzielca rozpromieniła się, brązowe oczy błysnęły radością. Chłopiec wstał i odchrząknął.

\- Ekhm. Dziadek opowiadał mi o tym, jak prababka Hermiona wyjechała do Turcji zaraz po ukończeniu Hogwartu, by móc uczestniczyć w badaniach nad początkami magii i korzeniami cywilizacji czarodziejów. Prababka była, oczywiście, uczestniczką obu Bitew o Hogwart i bohaterką drugiej wojny – wypalił szybko i urwał, by złapać oddech.

\- Mów o Leonhardzie, Weasley.

\- Już, już. To tylko wstęp. Hermiona Granger zatrzymała się w miasteczku zbudowanym na fundamentach legendarnej Troi, by razem z greckimi magami, którzy ukrywali się przed wojną, przyjrzeć się bliżej sprawie Parysa i pogłoskom krążącym na jego temat. Gdy prababka była w szkole, nie mówiono jeszcze o tym skąd naprawdę wzięła się magia i czy jest to naturalna zdolność, czy może pewien rodzaj mutacji przekazywany przez setki pokoleń. Ponadto, nikomu nie była znana prawda o twórcy najgroźniejszego i najgorszego zaklęcia na świecie.

Przez klasę przeszedł szum niezadowolenia. Monolog Weasley'a zaczął się niebezpiecznie przeciągać, a kolega za nic nie chciał dobrnąć do pointy opowiadania. Lekcja miała za kilka minut dobiec końca lecz uczniowie zdawali sobie sprawę, że spędzą przerwę w sali.

\- Na Hermionę czekał tam już komitet powitalny złożony z najwybitniejszych magów i Chrisa McDougala ale o nim później. Kilka lat wcześniej, przed ostatecznym starciem w czarodziejskim świecie, Leonhard pracował z Williamem Weasley'em nad prawdziwością znanej wszystkim legendy. Pradziad nie mógł przybyć razem z Hermioną, gdyż zamierzał się ożenić i osiąść na stałe w Anglii…

\- Weasley, do celu – rzucił niecierpliwie Dickens. Profesor zaczął już żałować swojej decyzji. Wiedział, że Aaron odziedziczył po Hermionie Weasley nie tylko oczy, ale i zdolność zagadania audytorium na śmierć. Podejrzewał, że książkę „Najnowsza Historia Magii czyli jak to z Voldemortem było" ryże, weasleyowskie plemię miało czytane już od kołyski. Dzwonek ogłaszający koniec lekcji wytrącił chłopaka z rytmu. Rudy zastygł z ustami ułożonymi w „O" i starał się pozbierać rozpierzchnięte myśli. – Dobrze, na tym skończymy. Na następne zajęcia proszę sobie przygotować plan wypowiedzi, panie Weasley, tak żeby nie udzielać nam zbędnych informacji, a reszta klasy przygotuje się z tematu o poszukiwaniu mumii Achillesa. Proszę też o esej o zaklęciu patroszącym, ta wiedza będzie konieczna przy następnym wykładnie. Do widzenia!

Uczniowie, którzy już od kilku minut ukradkiem pakowali swoje rzeczy, wypadli z klasy i z jazgotem ruszyli do Wielkiej Sali. Aaron wyszedł jako ostatni, a jego włosy związane w koński ogon powiewały, gdy biegł korytarzem.


	4. Chapter 4

No, jest i następna część. Trochę mi nad nią zeszło bo studia i świea są dosć zajmującym zajęciem. Będę wdzięczna za wszystkie Wasze uwagi i rady dotyczące opowiadania. Miłej lektury :)

 _Leonhard Tsatsos. Hermiona nie mogła przestać myśleć o mężczyźnie, którego poznała poprzedniego wieczora. Pierwsze wrażenie? Coś tu jest cholernie nie tak! Oczekiwanie przedłużało się i atmosfera zaczęła robić się niezręczna. Czarodzieje nie zadali jej ani jednego pytania, powód jej przyjazdu był dla nich oczywisty. Z drugiej strony, na jej pytania odpowiadali mętnie, plącząc się w dygresjach, jakby nie mogli lub nie chcieli jej powiedzieć nic co sami już wiedzieli. Leonhard spóźniał się już dobrą godzinę, a Hermiona zaczęła powoli tracić cierpliwość._

 _\- Czy on w ogóle zamierza przyjść? – zapytała Jona, nie ukrywała wzrastającej w jej głosie złości._

 _\- Zawsze przychodzi, trochę cierpliwości angielko._

 _Dziewczyna ugryzła się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś przykrego. Czekała już bardzo długo i nic z tego czekania nie wynikało. Jej towarzysze siedzieli w milczeniu, uśmiechając się do siebie porozumiewawczo._

 _Leonhard w końcu przyszedł i wywołał dokładnie takie wrażenie jakiego spodziewali się jego przyjaciele. Angielka otworzyła oczy szeroko ze zdumienia i zasłoniła sobie usta ręką. Hermiona wyobrażała sobie, że Tsatsos to niewiele młodsza, grecka wersja Dumbledore'a. Spodziewała się sędziwego, brodatego czarodzieja, który na twarzy wypisaną będzie miał mądrość wielu przeżytych lat. Lecz ten wysoki, przystojny brunet w sile wieku niczym nie przypominał Albusa. Gorzej, gdy wszedł do pokoju Hermiona straciła oddech, coś zacisnęło się tuż pod splotem słonecznym i szarpnęło, jakby złapała świstoklik. Potem przestało, gdy zaczęli rozmawiać i on w tej swojej karminowej, wyszywanej w gwiezdne konstelacje (śmiesznej!) szacie, miotał się po pomieszczeniu, wymachując rękoma. Zarzucił ją stosem dokumentów, dowodów, badań i map, a ona nie mogła skupić się na niczym innym tylko na tym jak zabawnie poruszał nawoskowanymi, czarnymi wąsami._

 _Bill,_

 _Jestem już na miejscu i spotkałam Twoich przyjaciół. Mogłeś mnie ostrzec! Było trochę niezręcznie. Wiesz, że źle się czuję w takich sytuacjach a i oni wyglądali jakby byli zupełnie nie w tym miejscu, w którym chcieli. I na pewno nie ze mną. Jedyne w czym są wylewni to wychwalanie Ciebie i Twoich osiągnięć tutaj, a także różnorakich talentów. No, no panie Weasley, nie spodziewałam się._

 _Prawdę mówiąc to niczego konkretnego się jeszcze nie dowiedziałam. Oni wszyscy są strasznie skryci, a Leonhard… On jest onieśmielający, w jakiś dziwny, pokręcony sposób. Poza tym wydaje mi się, że tak naprawdę oni niewiele wiedzą. Co tu robiłeś przez tyle miesięcy? Eulalia sprawia wrażenie szalonej, Leonhard wygląda jak jeden z trzech muszkieterów, tylko Jon wydawał się być zainteresowany lecz niestety niezorientowany w temacie. Zachowuje się bardziej jak ochroniarz niż naukowiec. Więcej wynikało z Twoich notatek niż z mojej dzisiejszej rozmowy, dlatego obawiam się, że marnuję tu czas. Jak sądzisz?_

 _Umówiłam się z nimi na jutrzejszy obiad. Dziś jeszcze posiedzę w papierach, zobaczę do czego doszli. Mam tu mapy z których sama zbyt dużo nie rozumiem. Nie znam topografii miasta, jest zbyt dużo niezgodności z historycznymi zapiskami, wątpię czy cokolwiek z tego wyniknie. Jestem trochę zawiedziona tym pierwszym wrażeniem, ale nie poddaję się!_

 _Pozdrów i ucałuj ode mnie wszystkich,_

 _Hermiona._

OoOoO

 _\- Co sądzisz, Chris?_

 _\- Niecierpliwa, trudna, zbyt pewna siebie. Bardzo mądra ale niewątpliwie będzie sprawiać kłopoty._

 _\- Eulalio?_

 _\- William ją przysłał, nie ma lepszego argumentu niż ten. Jak uważasz?_

 _\- Zrobiłem z siebie idiotę. Widzieliście jak na mnie patrzyła? – Leonhard zachichotał i wygładził mugolską koszulę, w którą był ubrany. – Jakoś będę to musiał przeżyć. Nie można jej było tak od razu wprowadzać w szczegóły i wszystkiego objaśniać, powolutku, małymi kroczkami. Kosma, jak tam twoje skanowanie?_

 _\- Wszystko zgadza się z opisem Billa. Wszechstronnie uzdolniona, świetna z numerologii, nieźle radzi sobie z magomedycznymi eliksirami. Widziałbym ją jako Łamaczkę, ale potrzebny nam szkoleniowiec. Weasley nie przyjedzie, bo się żeni._

 _\- Poradzimy sobie jakoś bez niego, chociaż przydałby się do przeszukiwania jaskiń. Chris, poradzisz sobie z wprowadzeniem Hermiony w podstawy łamania zaklęć i radzenia sobie z cięższymi klątwami? Pole do popisu masz ogromne, bo w tym temacie jest zupełnie zielona, jak się wydaje._

 _Amerykanin przytaknął w milczeniu. Do ostatniej chwili miał nadzieję, że razem z Granger pojawi się Bill, niestety, Weasley kategorycznie odmówił i twierdził, że jego przygoda w Turcji dobiegła końca._

 _Tuż po tym, jak Jon odprowadził Granger do hotelu, czarodzieje na powrót zebrali się w piwnicach domu Eulalii by omówić najważniejsze kwestie. Uchylanie się przez wojną w Anglii opóźniło ich działania w dążeniu do poznania prawdy o początkach magii. Teraz, gdy nie było już zagrożenia ze strony Czarnego Pana mogli wrócić do swoich starych zajęć. Jednakże zdawali sobie sprawę, że skończył się dla nich czas miłego przeglądania dokumentów w cieple kominka i z grzanym winem. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy okazało się, że nie są oni jedyną grupą, która zainteresowała się losem Parysa i tajemniczą śmiercią półboga Achillesa. Parys, żagiew, który miał sprowadzić zagładę na Troję wbił kij w mrowisko czarodziejskiego świata. Taki żarcik historii._

 _\- Nie widzę problemu, o ile będzie chętna do współpracy – mruknął Chris._

 _\- Rany, Chris, co z tobą?_

 _\- Wkurza mnie, że Weasley tak nas potraktował. Nie uważacie, że to trochę nie w porządku? Zabrał swój angielski tyłek w momencie, kiedy najbardziej go potrzebujemy i podesłał nam niedoświadczoną dziewuchę. Jestem prawie pewien, że sprowadzi na nas jedynie kłopoty._

 _\- Przecież wiesz kim ona jest – powiedziała Eulalia, patrząc na młodego mężczyznę z naganą. – Brała czynny udział w pokonaniu Czarnego Pana, a ty mówisz jakby była podlotkiem tuż po szkole._

 _\- No pewnie, niech będzie. Tylko żebyście mi potem nie narzekali, gdy wszystko się rozpieprzy._

 _\- Nie możesz jej po prostu potraktować jak stażystkę? To wszystko czego od ciebie chcę, przecież nie musimy wciągać jej od razu w sam środek akcji, nie dramatyzuj – rzucił niedbale Leonhard i poklepał Chrisa po ramieniu. – No, ktoś ma jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości co do Granger?_

 _\- Wiesz, na razie ciężko to ocenić ale dziewczyna wydaje się być w porządku – odpowiedział Kosma, odrzucając długie włosy z twarzy. – Zobaczymy, jak nam się współpraca ułoży. Tymczasem będę się zbierał i wam też proponuję się wyspać. Od jutra zaczniemy wdrażać ją do naszych planów. Dobranoc._

 _Zgromadzeni czarodzieje pokiwali głowami, uśmiechając się do siebie. Kosma to głos rozsądku w ich grupie, co do tego nie ma wątpliwości. Pożegnali się ze sobą i zaczęli zbierać do wyjścia._

 _\- Chodź babuniu – Leonhard wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Eulalii i pomógł jej wstać z głębokiego, miękkiego fotela. – Będziemy mieć problem z tym chłopakiem._

 _\- Uspokoi się, jak tylko przeboleje nieobecność Williama znowu będzie sobą – stara kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko, bezzębnie i podreptała za Leo._

OoOoO

Krzyk Hermiony niósł się echem w korytarzu u Świętego Munga. Przed salą, zdenerwowany i roztrzęsiony spacerował Bill, prawie wydeptał dziurę w gumowej, szpitalnej wykładzinie. Chodził tak od pięciu godzin, odkąd przywiózł krwawiącą żonę na czarodziejską porodówkę.

\- Synu? – głos Molly zabrzmiał zupełnie obco pośród zimnych, białych ścian.

\- Mamo, prosiłem ją, mówiłem żeby się nie przemęczała ale ona nigdy nie słucha. Jest taka uparta. Mamo… Co teraz będzie?

Pani Weasley podeszła do syna i uspokajająco objęła go za ramiona, była niewysoka toteż głową sięgała mu zaledwie klatki piersiowej.

\- Wiesz już coś? Ktoś do ciebie wychodził?

\- Raz, uzdrowiciel. Powiedział, że zrobią wszystko co w ich mocy.

„ _Oj, niedobrze."_ Pomyślała Molly, wiedziała, że takie słowa nigdy nie wróżą niczego dobrego.

\- Synku, będzie dobrze. Skoro nic ci nie mówią to znaczy, że cały czas działają i nic strasznego się jeszcze nie wydarzyło – wyszeptała, głaskając Billa po rudej głowie. Nie bardzo wiedziała co jeszcze może mu powiedzieć, zawsze to ona była po drugiej stronie drzwi i to o nią, i dziecko ktoś się martwił. Lecz te czasy bezpowrotnie minęły a teraz ona szybko musi nauczyć się, jak wesprzeć swego pierworodnego w tak trudnej chwili. Zamiast niej powinien być z nim Artur, ale znowu jest zbyt słaby by chociaż ruszyć się z łóżka, nie mówiąc nawet o takiej wyprawie. Bill zawsze wierzył matce w każde słowo, lecz dziś zagryzł wargi i bardzo starał się nie rozpłakać.

W końcu skrzypnęły otwierane drzwi i stanął w nich uzdrowiciel, ten sam co poprzednio lecz teraz o wiele bardziej zmęczony i jakby zrezygnowany.

\- Panie Weasley – powiedział cicho. – Jest mi strasznie przykro.

Molly zadrżała, przytrzymała syna, który zerwał się jak uderzony.

\- Cicho, synku, cicho! – Bill, którego trzymała w ramionach trząsł się lecz szybko się opamiętał i zwrócił na uzdrowiciela zimne, smutne oczy.

\- Co teraz?

\- Teraz powinien pan pójść do żony i być bardzo silnym. Pani Hermiona potrzebuje teraz tego żeby pan przy niej był i ją wspierał – mężczyzna uścisnął rękę obojgu Weasley'om i odszedł.

Bill wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, nerwowo pocierał bliznę na podbródku.

\- Mamo…

\- Idź, dziecko, tylko ty jesteś tam teraz potrzebny – Molly lekko pchnęła syna w kierunku drzwi, rzucił jej rozpaczliwe spojrzenie i nacisnął klamkę.

Gdy drzwi za Billem zamknęły się, pani Weasley rozszlochała się na dobre lecz w sali, w której leżała Hermiona nie było jej słychać.

\- Bill, on nie płacze! Dlaczego on nie płacze?! Daj mi mojego syna, Bill! Nie pokazali mi dziecka!

OoOoO

 ** _Exintera –_** _stworzenie tego zaklęcia przypisuje się Chrisowi McDougal'owi chociaż nie zostało to udowodnione, świadków owego zdarzenia było niewielu, a ci którzy przeżyli zostali porażeni rykoszetem co wywołało zaniki pamięci i trwałe uszkodzenia ciała. Prawidłowo rzucone zaklęcie może okazać się śmiertelne w skutkach, nawet przy krótkiej lub niebezpośredniej styczności z klątwą (rykoszet, odprysk promienia czaru a nawet pole siłowe powstałe wokół osobnika bezpośrednio rażonego czarem). Jeśli poszkodowanemu zostanie udzielona natychmiastowa pomoc występuje pewna szansa na przeżycie. Prawdopodobnie klątwa miała siekać wnętrzności lecz w to, jaki efekt się uzyska zależy w dużej mierze od zdolności magicznych rzucającego, jak i poszkodowanego. Od 2000 roku jest na liście Klątw Zakazanych._

 _Podręcznik Leonharda Tsatsosa „Jeszcze czarniejsza Czarna Magia"_


	5. Chapter 5

„Tylko śpij i aż śpij  
A mnie prowadź tam  
Tam gdzie jesteś  
Chcę być tam gdzie ty  
W niebie, czemu nie  
W piekle aż na dnie  
Będę wszędzie, wszędzie będę  
Czy to ważne gdzie to będzie  
Więc przytul się i śpij"

P. Gintrowski „Tylko kołysanka"

Niebo zasnute było ołowianymi chmurami. Zbierało się na deszcz.

Hermiona leżała w sypialni, twarzą zwrócona do ściany. W pokoju panowała przerażająca, gęsta od niewypowiedzianych słów, cisza. Bill siedział na podłodze, koło łóżka i beznamiętnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w kołyskę stojącą w kącie. Białe szczebelki dziecięcego łóżeczka zdawały się świecić w półmroku, od tej wyimaginowanej poświaty oczy Billa napełniały się łzami.

\- Kochanie? - słowa mężczyzny odbiły się echem od zimnych ścian. Żadnej odpowiedzi. - Kochanie – powtórzył szeptem. - Może już czas wynieść je na strych?

\- Głuptasie, po co? - kobieta rozwinęła zaciśniętą dotąd pięść. Wpatrywała się we wnętrze dłoni i w krwawe półksiężyce nakreślone paznokciami. - Gdzie wtedy położymy syna? Czytaliśmy o tym i zgodziliśmy się, że nie będzie z nami spał. Nie chcemy żeby był maminsynkiem, prawda? - słowa sprawiały wrażenie wypowiedzianych mechanicznie, nieprzyjemnie skrzypiały na języku.

\- Hermiono…

\- Przecież wiesz, że mam rację Bill. Zostaw kołyskę tam gdzie stoi i nie rozmawiajmy o tym więcej. Mógłbyś mi zrobić herbatę? Nie czuję się dziś najlepiej, to chyba ta pogoda.

Kobieta przewróciła się na plecy i przyglądała się wyciągniętym przed siebie rękom. Rozczapierzała palce i na powrót zaciskała je mocno, prawie do bólu. Dłonie trzęsły jej się zauważalnie. Bill posmutniał jeszcze bardziej, jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe.

\- Zjesz coś?

\- Nieee, nie jesteśmy głodni.

Drzwi zamykające się za mężczyzną szczęknęły głucho, zaskrzypiały schody, kroki ucichły, gdy Weasley dotarł na parter. Stukot stóp uderzających o stopnie zmienił się nagle w wycie. Molly dałaby sobie uciąć głowę, że gdy siedziała w kuchni Czterech Wiatrów słyszała, jak jej pierworodny syn wyje z rozpaczy. Dziko, po wilczemu rozdzierając powietrze swym cierpieniem, a potem bez opamiętania wali pięściami w bieloną ścianę maleńkiego korytarzyka.

 _OOOO*_

 _1998_

 _OOOO_

 _Jednym z pierwszych miejsc, które musieli sprawdzić były podziemia starożytnego miasta. Pierwsze badania tam przeprowadzone dowiodły, że na wzgórzu Hisarlik można odnaleźć pozostałości dziewięciu miast, budowanych jedno na drugim. Hermiona słuchała wykładu Leonharda uważnie i w miarę możliwości robiła notatki, czym serdecznie rozbawiła Kosmę. Nie wiedziała jeszcze o wszystkich umiejętnościach tego młodego czarodzieja i jego zachowanie nieustannie wprowadzało ją w zakłopotanie. Gdyby wcześniej, jeszcze w szkole, słyszała o magach, których mocą jest rozpoznawanie osobowości i talentów innych, na pewno wyczułaby w Kosmie podobne zdolności. Jednak umysł Hermiony był tworem bardzo logicznym i złożonym. Toteż łatwo jej było zauważyć wilkołaka w Remusie Lupinie, lecz tylko dlatego, ze wcześniej miała okazję poczytać o tych stworzeniach. Kwestia domysłów i wyobraźni zdawała się jej śmieszną. Coś co nie jest podparte dowodami naukowymi nie ma prawa istnieć._

 _Angielka nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała o magu Schliemannie czy o misji Korfmanna i o ich pracach prowadzonych na terenie „dolnego miasta". Czuła się zupełnie nieprzygotowana na to co mogło ich czekać, a także nieuprzedzona, niedouczona. Były to najbardziej negatywne i pozytywne uczucia, jakie mógł w niej wywołać Leonhard. Chęć zdobywania wiedzy zawsze w niej dominowała._ _Miała ochotę wyrzucić Bill'owi wiele spraw, o których jej nie poinformował_ _ale upominała się w myślach, że przecież to ona zachowała się nieodpowiedzialnie podejmując decyzję o wyjeździe zupełnie nagle._

 _W porozumieniu z grupą i przy cichym potakiwaniu Hermiony Leonhard zaplanował wyprawę do niższych warstw Troi. Do tego czasu protegowana Weasley'a miała przygotować się, jak najlepiej do oczkującego ją zadania. Hermionie zdawało się, że jej dotychczasowe treningi OPCM'u i te w Gwardii Dumbleodr'a będą wystarczające. Bardzo się pomyliła._

 _Nie spodziewała się, że Chris rozkaże jej trenować magię obronną przed wszystkimi zaklęciami zakazanymi, a także zaprezentuje jej czary, o których do tej pory nie miała pojęcia. Każde z tych zaklęć, ich opis i teoria wzbudzały w niej obrzydzenie i przywodziły na myśl ostatnią z wielkich bitew w angielskim czarodziejskim świecie. Słyszała niektóre z tych fomuł wykrzykiwane, strugi różnokolorowego światła zmierzały wtedy w kierunku ciał jej znajomych i przyjaciół ze szkoły._

 _Jednakże nie mogła spodziewać się tu taryfy ulgowej, jako że sama zgłosiła się do tego zadania. Chris traktował ją jak równą sobie, pomimo iż widział, ze dziewczyna radzi sobie o wiele gorzej w praktycznej walce. Hermionie wydawało się, że młody Amerykanin_ _przyzwyczajony jest do walki z kimś o wiele bardziej doświadczonym, sprytnym i przewidującym. Myślała wtedy o Bilu, który spędził w Turcji wiele miesięcy i dziewczynie zdawało się, że jego cień padł nieodwracalnie na jej trenera. Nie dorastała swojemu poprzednikowi do pięt._ _Miała zdecydowanie zbyt mało czasu_ _by sprostać wymogom nauczyciela, lub chociaż przekabacić go na swoją stronę. Toteż każdą wolną chwilą spędzała nad trenowaniem płynnego rzucania zbyt trudnych dla osiemnastolatki formuł zaklęć. Nauczanie Chrisa w ogromnej większości opierało się na krzyku i narzekaniu, lecz i do tego Hermiona zdążyła przyzwyczaić się w szkole. Jej eliksiry nigdy nie zdobyły statusu najlepszych mikstur i wszystkie starania w tym kierunku szły na marne. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że w Obronie Przed Czarną Magią nigdy nie będzie wystarczająco dobra by komuś zaimponować._

 _Mimo natłoku zajęć i obsesyjnej chęci sprostania wymaganiom znajdowała czas na to by wysłać do domu lakoniczne, pozbawione konkretnej treści informacje. W swoich listach Bill uprzedzał ją by zachowała dla siebie wszystkie kwestie dotyczące Achillesa, sam też nie chciał o nich czytać. Hermiona podejrzewała, że wzbudzało to w nim ochotę na powrót do Turcji i chęć dokończenia tego co zaczął._ _Jednak listy od Billa również zawierały tyle treści co jej własne. Najchętniej opowiadał o pogodzie i o tym, jak Ginny radzi sobie w nowej drużynie. Niewiele ponadto._

 _Hermiona złożyła najnowszy_ _list na pół i odłożyła go do szufladki, w której trzymała całą korespondencję. Z czułością pogładziła dłonią kartkę idealnie białego, lekko chropowatego, angielskiego papieru. Zdążyła się już za nimi wszystkimi_ _stęsknić, a nawet trochę pożałować swojej pochopnej decyzji_ _lecz starała się nie przyznawać tego nawet przed samą sobą._

 _Motywowała się by_ _nie myśleć o tym co porabiają Harry i Ron, jak miewa się Ginny i państwo Weasley. Próbowała skupić się jedynie na swoim zadaniu i tym, że przecież tak bardzo chciała się stamtąd wyrwać. Zostawić za sobą magiczny angielski świat i rzucić się w nową przygodę. Zostawiając przyjaciołom kwestię uganiania się za pozostałymi śmierciożercami, odbudowywania Hogwartu i całej tej popapranej i chyba zbyt trudnej sytuacji._ _Miała nadzieję, że i oni poukładają sobie życie tak, jak tego oczekują. Choć Hermiona nie miała jeszcze sprecyzowanego planu._ _Nie brała jedynie pod uwagę tego, że jej w nowym życiu przyjaciół może zabraknąć i to nawłasne życzenie, bo uciekła, zdezerterowała przed spokojem. Bała się, że mogłaby mu nie podołać._ _Jej świat zbyt długo napędzały tryby strachu i niepokoju. Niełatwo jest przerwać taki układ._

 _Ostatni list od Billa poraził ją smutkiem i niezdecydowaniem. Biedny chłopak, zaczął mieć wątpliwości czy ten nowy świat i nowe obowiązki nie przytłoczą go mocniej niż czas wojny. Najchętniej wróciłby do Egiptu i nigdy więcej, w miarę możliwości, nie postawił stopy na angielskiej ziemi dłużej niż byłoby to konieczne. Biedny i żałosny – tak myślała o nim Hermiona, gdy składała kartkę papieru. Głupiutka Fleur – myślała, gdy gładziła biały papier. Wszyscy okazali się słabi i żałośni po zniknięciu Voldemorta, na darmo padały te wielkie, nadęte słowa o wolności i sile. Granger uciekła przed widokiem wojennych dzieci poczętych z desperacji i żalu, przed uczestniczeniem w ślubach zawartych z obawy przed końcem. Nie spodziewała się, że legenda o Parysie stanie się jej nowym początkiem lecz teraz było trochę za późno na kolejna ucieczkę._

 _Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, a Hermiona zerwała się z krzesła, jak oparzona. Hałas wytrącił ją z zamyślenia._

 _\- Kto tam?_

 _\- To ja, Bill. Wpuścisz mnie, Granger?_

 _Kobieta zamarła w pół kroku z różdżką w wyciągniętej ręce, a później nacisnęła klamkę.. Weasley'a ogłuszył pisk radości, - trochę zbyt wysoki i sztuczny żeby być prawdziwym, a rzucająca mu się na szyję dziewczyna prawie zbiła go z nóg._


End file.
